


One with the shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akechi goro watches his entire  life plan break because of some attic trash, and his weird sense of justice.upon watching himself die to a near puppet of himself he awakes in the past with all his memories, and he is determined to stop the phantom thieves
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 2





	One with the shadows

As long as yusuke could remember he always felt like he was being watched.At first it was brushed off,of course.Most kids where worried of monsters coming to get them,this must be some worry similar to that.Yusuke had to be completely irrational to even think someone was actually watching him.But soon nightmares came,they too started off as childish.A creature in a black mask with red tips would slowly creep over to him as he slept,though yusuke had always looked like he was in a mask during those dreams and had a pained look on his face,and again it was nothing to worry about.

They would sometimes play with his hair,and sometimes pull out a sword or gun,but it was just a childish nightmare.or so he thought,soon it became a problem when the black mask made appearances in the real world No matter where yusuke went he felt the stares of the black mask,and eventually with a turn of his head he would see running in the shadows some of the mask overshadowing brown hair.Despite how much it creeped yusuke out,madarame never cared.He brushed it off like yusuke had done before as merely a childish dream,a delusion of sorts.Soon yusuke started to find even painting hard with the black mask watching him,upon telling the fellow students about them they called it the raven. The less students in the Altier the more the raven came,soon in his dreams he wasn’t in a mask in a fantasy world,he was in his bed or desk with tired eyes.yusuke tried to ignore the raven but to no avail,even in his school life he was haunted with sighting of this strange creature,though the raven seemed more human the more he saw him.  
One night madarame had gotten tired of yusuke’s production,it was at these moments the raven would give him peace,when madarame was angry.when madarame was violent.

“this childish game has gone on long enough yusuke”madarame looked up at him.despite being taller yusuke was still the more vulnerable one if any where to attack.h-he knew better th-then to attack. “Sensei I’m not making it up,the person in a black mask is following me” Madarame looked him up and down and in one swift motion yusuke was on the floor,he tasted something bitter maybe blood maybe something else,and his face soon felt the warm feeling of tears,though he couldn’t register why he was crying.Madarame was saying something he knew it but his voice seemed too distant to hear despite him being right next to him.Everything was too close and too far,was the raven here,was madarame angry,what had he done wrong.then he saw the knife. With a thud yusuke had jumped up and ran out the door,the darkness and cold January air biting at his long sleeved shirt along with his bare skin. his ears only picked up on his breathing.He May have heard footsteps,what he fought was yelling.it was too distant to know.He knew madarame said something about how he was a disgrace how he didn’t matter how he was never welcomed back anywhere near here,H-he didn’t care.It didn’t matter the only thing that mattered was getting away from the house.getting away from the raven. Getting away from whatever was going on.

Soon though the reality of how big The city,let alone the district was,and yusuke knew he was being watched.The feeling of arms around him where a reminder of why he never traveled out at night,a ruff Smokey voice that reeked of nicotine whispered in his ear “So you look like you need a little money,want a quick cash job,it’s pretty easy”. Yusuke didn’t need to hear the breathing to know the raven was here,he had already started seeing the shadows melt into a figure though this guy wasn’t wearing a mask.He felt a blade,probably from the person holding him he felt the breath of the raven. “No begone” His answer angered his attacker the blade lightly dug in but before he could say anything more he dropped yusuke with a coughing fit,that started to form into what yusuke could only assume was a mentle shut down. He heard screaming,he heard breathing he felt the ravens hand on his as he was dragged to a alley.he looked up and was met with red eyes,they were staring into his soul and he swore he saw his life flash before his eyes.

“So fox,what does justice look like to you”


End file.
